Protect Me
by The QAS
Summary: Jamie is shocked when she finds out that she is a witch.But her troubles are just beginning.Now Jamie is about to find out secrets of her past she never knew.Can her new friends and a dog keep her from the deadly threats that await?My 1st fic, so be nice!
1. A strange letter

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or a German Shepherd (sadly.)**

Jamie is a normal girl. Or so it seems…but when a mysterious note tells her that she's really a witch, what will she make of it? Now, Jamie is about to discover secrets of her past that she never knew. Can a snobby Slytherin boy, and a German Shepherd, protect her from the deadly dangers that she is about to face?

"**A thrilling tale about friendship and adventure."**

"Jamie, wake up," that would be my dad. My mom died of cancer when I was two. My daddy is a policeman, and when it comes to safety, he can be overprotective of me. But I still love him.

I pulled the covers over my head. "Five more minutes," I grumbled sleepily.

"I let you sleep in for ten minutes."

"Too tired."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to get the tickle monster!"

"Dad!" I cried as he began to tickle me. I giggled like a seven year old. My dad still sometimes treats me like a little kid. He forgets that next year I'll be in middle school. _You know how parents are…_

Our dog Toby, decided to join the fun. He ran around the bed, barking happily. Daddy calls Toby "his personal assistant", he is dad's police dog, and helps him a lot. Toby won more awards then dad! Hi best one was for finding a six-year-old missing boy. Dogs run in a long line in our family history. Our uncle has a beagle, Grandma has a poodle, Grandpa has an old bloodhound, and so on. They also helped us many generations ago. A Golden Retriever had saved my great grandfather's life in World War II. As well as policemen, dad's father and grandfather were both policemen. Dad says that Toby is not just a dog; he is a member of our family. And I couldn't agree more.

We all laughed as we toppled onto the floor.

"Okay, okay," I said, "I'm up!"

Toby licked my face.

I was extra excited, because I had just remembered that today was the day I'd be allowed to stay home alone. Daddy had never let me stay at home myself before; he was too worried about his "little girl". So I usually stay at my friend Allison's house for the day, it had become almost a routine. Her parents even joked that I lived in their house. But yesterday Allison had called in with strep throat, and her parents wanted no one coming over until she had least two days to recover. And since it was summer vacation, most of my friends were traveling or at camp, except for my friend Lizzie, who was moving to a new house across the street, and had to pack up today. So after some serious convincing, dad finally agreed to let me stay home alone while he was at work this one time.

"YIPE!" I did a little happy dance, "I GET THE HOUSE ALL TO MYSELF! YIPPE!!!"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…dad! I didn't know you were still here!" Wow, that was awkward.

"I just wanted to remind you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No letting anybody in, no leaving the house, blah, blah, blah."

Dad smiled. "Bye, Honey. I'll see you when I come home."

"Bye dad."

The second he shut the door, I didn't waist a minute. I rushed to the freezer, and took out some leftover ice cream cake from my eleventh birthday. I ate it on the couch while I watched TV, with my feet up on the couch. Why hadn't I thought of this before? It was just wonderful! And nothing could go wrong. Until I heard something that made me jump…

"Hello, Jamie," a cold icy voice said.

"What's that? Who-where-_what_ are you?!" I demanded, sounding much braver than I felt.

"Down here," said the voice.

I looked and to by my feet was a snake! A small harmless snake-but still, a snake in my house! Funny, I could've almost sworn I heard it speak to me.

I picked it up to take it outside.

"What are you doing?" it cried.

"AH!" I was so startled, that I dropped it.

"Ow! What wassssssssssssssssssssss that for?"

"Y-y-yo-you t-talk!?" I half-asked-half-exclaimed.

"Of coursssssssssssssssse I do."

"And y-you c-ca-can understand me?-But that makes no sense! Snakes don't have ears!"

It rolled its eyes.

I ran to the kitchen to get a broom to chase it out of the house. But when I came back it was nowhere in sight.

I watched more TV and tried to forget what had happened. But it was so hard.

Before I knew it, dad was back. "Hey, kiddo," he said

"Hi dad."

He whistled quietly to himself as he hung up his jacket. I wondered if I should tell him, but decided not to, he wouldn't believe me anyway. My dad was the practical type, always trying to find a logical answer to things. But there was nothing logical about a snake talking to me! Besides, if he did believe me, he probably would never let me stay home again. So I kept my snake story to myself.

The next day I was allowed to stay home again once more. Becauce tomorrow camp ended, and Allison's parents wanted to keep her in bed one more day, just to be sure.

Dad packed his stuff for work, and took Toby with him.

I still did not tell him what had happened the other day. He wouldn't believe me. I wasn't so sure that I even believed it _myself_! So I kept quiet.

Little did I know that things were about to get much, much stranger…

Six letters slipped through the mail slot. Three of them were bills; I'd give that to dad later. There was a notice for Toby's yearly check-up at the vet. A postcard from our aunt…and a strange envelope with no address on it.

On the letter it said, written in emerald green ink, in fancy script letters:

_To Mss Jamie Fienberg _

_29897 6__th__, Avenue _

_New York, New York _

_Age 11 _

_The fourth house on the block _

As you can probably imagine, I was pretty freaked out at the point.

I turned to the back of the note; there was a snake, lion, badger, and an eagle, surrounding the letter "H".

I opened it. I knew I shouldn't have, and dad would be angry with me, but I did anyway. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

_**of **__**WITCHCRAFT **__**and**__** WIZARDRY **_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Mss Jamie Goldberg,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins September third. We hope to see you then. Your owl will arrive momentarily.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall **

Deputy Headmistress.

"What the-" was my fist reaction. I glanced back at the sheet. This was no kind of paper I'd ever seen before. It was too thick, and a bit darker. Parchment. I scowled. Using up trees is bad enough, but when you go after poor little animals, that's just sick!

"_Your owl will arrive momentarily_, what's that suppose to mean?" I wondered.

I heard a screech. I looked up, sure enough, there was an owl on the windowsill. Weird, I thought I had closed it.

They must want me to send a reply and the owl will deliver it! Well why would they bother training an owl just to send a prank letter. There's no such thing as magic! How stupid did they think I was?

"Wait here," I told the owl, though I knew it couldn't possiblely understand. I ran to my room, and ripped out a sheet of notebook paper, in pencil wrote:

Dear "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry",

I a not an idiot, and I suggest you stop it this instant. How dare you send letters to people's house. I will have you know, my father is a police, and I will report you immediately if you lay another finger on me!

"Here," I told the owl. It took off.

_Gee, I hope they aren't trying to kidnap me! _

There was nothing that good on television. So I decided to catch up on my summer reading, it was what I told my dad I was doing anyways. I was in the middle of _Animorphs_, when I heard a knock at the door. Was dad home already?

I looked through the peek-hole. I fought the urge to laugh. A woman in a stupid-looking pointed hat and a long green dress was standing there. She looked rather old. Daddy always said to never let anyone in the house, even if you know them. But what was I suppose to say to this woman?

"Hello?" I asked, scared out of my mind.

"I am Professor McGonagall, from Hogwarts. May I come in?"

"I'm not stupid, I won't let some random woman who claims to be from some 'magic' school into my house!"

"I don't 'claim' it. It is all true."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right 'Professor'. Please, show me some of your magic."

The woman shifted. She grew smaller and smaller. I almost screamed. She turned into a cat!

"Now do you believe me?"

I nodded. "Yes, you have proved magic, but what you have not proved is that you aren't here to kidnap me."

"Well, if magic does exist, then I think you are smart enough to realize that a door will not hold me."

I gulped. I was thinking the exact same thing. I was just kind of hopping magic didn't work that way.

I sighed and let her in. I took the house phone in my hand, just in case I needed to call the police. They knew me well.

"So…what is this about a magic school?" I asked trying to sound brave.

"Ah yes, Hogwarts," she explained to me the basics of magic. Then McGonagall said, "I'm quite surprised you don't already know about us, after all your mother-"

"Wait, wait, wait! My _mother_? What does she have to do with this?"

"Didn't your father tell you, she was a very impressive witch. One of the best I've ever seen. Didn't your father tell you that?"

"No," I said. "He didn't tell me nothing."

"_Anything_. He didn't tell you _anything_," she corrected.

I couldn't believe it. My _mother_, a _witch_; there must be some mistake! Why would my dad just lie to me like that? I didn't believe it. I didn't _want_ to believe it!

Just then my dad got home. Toby growled protectively when he saw Professor McGonagall.

"Jamie!" my dad cried. "Who is this woman?"

"Uh…she's…uh…"

"I'm Professor McGonagall," Professor McGonagall said.

"What have I told you about letting strangers in the house! I thought I had raised you better than that! What is the mater with you?" he roared.

I had never heard my dad yell like that before. But I didn't care. "What's the mater with _you_?" I demanded. "What kind of father lies to his daughter?" There were tears running down my cheeks, but I was too upset to notice. I ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me.


	2. Busted!

**Hi thanks for reviewing SweetieCherrie! **

**Disclaimer: In an alternate universe I might own Harry Potter (NOT!) I do however, own a Golden Retriever, but not a German Shepherd. **

I finished reading the first ten books in the Animorph series, my dad thought I'd would like them because they were about kids who could turn into animals. He had bought me the entire series on Amazon. But I knew that was just because he felt guilty! My dad didn't really care about me, if he did he would've told me.

I refused to come downstairs the rest of the day. I told my dad that I would never come down again. He had bought me pizza to make it up to me, because we only had it on weekends, and offered ice cream after if I came down.

But I didn't. I was to upset to do anything but sit there and read.

He left some food by my bed, but I didn't touch it.

Later he gave up and tookthe food away.

I locked my door after that.

* * *

That night I my stomach started growling. I needed something to eat.

I snuck downstair to the kitchen very quietly. I slowly took a bag of chips off the counter.

I didn't notice Toby sleeping on the kitchen floor.

His tail slapped the ground hard. THUMP THUMP THUMP, it went.

"Shhhh!" I told him, the last thing I needed was my dad waking up.

But Toby was too excited to see me to pay any attention. He barked loudly.

My dad walked into the room. "Aha!" he shouted.

I dropped my bag of potato chips. Then I gave Toby a look. "Thanks a lot," I muttered.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise it'll be longer next time. **

**Please Review! ;D**


	3. Dad reconsiders

**Thanks again for the great review SweetieCheerie :) **

**Disclaimer-Assuming you have read this far already read this far, I shouldn't need to explain myself. **

After about three days my dad decided that it was alright for me to go. "-If," he said, "and _only _if, you bring Toby with you."

"But dad, Hogwarts only allows cats, toads, owls, or rat-ooh, that rhymes!-It doesn't allow dogs. Besides, don't you need Toby at work with you?"

"I don't care what that school says! Either you bring the dog, or you don't go. I'll be fine at work. You need him more, he'll protect you."

"Protect me from _what_?" I asked. What was it my dad was so worked up about? McGonagall had said the school was very safe and surrounded by many spells. Was she hiding something from me too? Or was dad just being paranoid. Was there something out there that was going to hurt me? I felt a knot in my stomach. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to go to this Hogwarts place anymore. Afterall, this wasn't a game, it was **real life**.

"Well I guess we'd better let McGonagall know," I said. Then, as if right on cue, McGonagall entered with a loud CRACK!

"Have you made your decidsion?" she asked.

"Yes, I have decided to go if I could bring Toby along too."

"Who is Toby?"

I whistled.

Toby was outside, but he could hear me whistle on the moon. The shepherd dog ran from the backyard, right into the kitchen. His paws skidded and slipped across the tile floor. Toby was now used to McGonagall so he did not bark, but he** did** give her a nasty glare.

"Your dog?" the Professor said, "you want to bring your _dog_?"

"He's very well trained."

"No, I'm sorry, absolutley not. Dogs are not one of the permitted pets at Hogwarts."

My dad came up to her and whispered something into her ear. I only could catch a few words of it. It sounded like: "...........Jamie................her mother..........doesn't remember........protect........"

Professor McGonagall nodded sympathetically. "I see. Well I can't promise anything. I will have to speak to Dumbledore about this, but I think we can work something out. I will contact you tomarrow on what we have decided." And with that, there was another CRACK, and she was gone.

**I know this wasn't much longer, sorry. I've been busy with schoolwork. On the bright side, I'll be able to update more often if they're shorter chapters. **

**What did you think? Please leave a review. **


	4. Gringots

**Nava thanks for the review (do u think she's really going to give that quiz tomarrow? I hope not, I'm not ready!) You too SweetieCheerie, thanks :)**

Note: Just so u know, Toby is NOT Jamie's mother (he's a male dog!)

**WARNING: If u do not like dogs u will probably hate this story **

**Disclaimer-Do I really have to go through this again? **

After many long, dramatic, good-byes, to dad and my friends, and promising to write them once a week, McGonagall took me to London by flu powder, which Toby did NOT like. It was really cool, dad never let go anywhere. I had never even been on airplane! So obviously I had never been to Europe before, let alone by magic!

She took me to a pub (that's what British people call bars) called "The Leaky Cauldron". So I was pretty confused. I thought we were going shopping for my school stuff, not drinking! Besides, I was underage. I did once try a little bit of wine, just to see what it tasted like. It was awful! I still don't understand how grown-ups could possibly _like_ that stuff!

McGonagall took me to a brick wall in the back of the shop. I stared blankly at it, wondering if I was suppose to do something. But the Professor took her wand and tapped the bricks in a long complicated order, and to my shock, the bricks rearanged, and a huge gapping hole was left. But that wasn't the strangest part, on the other side of the wall there was a street. Almost everyone there wore robes like McGonagall did. So _this_ was Digon Alley! Professor McGonagall had told me about it. It was a place where wizards would shop for supplize.

There were people everywhere! This was like Times Square on New Year's Eve! There was an old man selling something, there was a woman walking with to small boys, there was a little girl skipping happily, while humming something to herself. It was amazing!

"Where do we go first?" I asked her.

McGonagall pointed to a building that read: Gringots.

"What's Gringots?" I asked.

"It is the wizard bank, you need money after all to buy your school supplize."

"Um...I all I have is $27.89 in U.S. dollars, how many pounds is that worth?"

"No, not pounds, wizard money." She explained to me about a gallion, sickle, and a knute.

"But...I don't have any."

"Of course you do!"

"Huh?"

"Come with me, leave it outside."

"It?"

"The dog, Moby."

"_Toby_. It's short for Tobias."

"Yes, well, they won't allow animals inside the bank."

Reluctantly, I tied the leash outside. "I'll be right back," I promised.

Toby whimpered as he watched me leave, but he did not struggle.

I followed her inside, into a very large room. There was a numerous amount of desks, each with a creature that looked like something I had seen in story books. "Are...are those..."

"Goblins. Yes, they work at the bank."

A goblin showed me to my vault, where there were, hundreds of thousand of those wizard coins Professor McGonagall had shown me!

I took a sack full, and went back outside to find my lonesome dog there waiting for me.


	5. Ollivander's

**Hi, this is my most viewed story! :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews: **

**SweetieCherry: I actually wasn't going to have the Gringots chapter, but u reminded me so thanx! **

**GinnyWetherby: Glad u like it, I love dogs 2! But just so u know, Toby is actually a German Shepherd, I just was saying I have a Golden Retriever. Her name is Vanilla! ;) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own...you know the drill! **

The only thing I had left on my list was a wand. Professor McGonagall told me the way to Ollivanders. She also said that a family named the Weasleys would be waiting for me by the ice cream shop. She couldn't stay because she had to get to the school.

I tied Toby's leash to outside, I gave him a chew toy to keep him occupied while I got my wand.

After making sure that his knot was tight, I went inside. It was a dusty old building with boxes piled on top of each other all the way to the celling! "Hello?" i called, "is anybody in here?"

An old man looked out from behind a stack out boxes. It was so startled I jumped. "Are you Ollivander?" I asked.

The man nodded. He smiled, showing many wrinkles along his cheeks. "Ah, Jamie, is it?"

"Yes."

"You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you," I said politely.

"What is your wand hand?"

"Um...I'm left handed."

"Now, try this one," he said, taking out a stick from one of the boxes. "39 cm, ash, and unicorn hair."

I took it, not sure what to do.

"Give it a wave," he said.

"Um...um...like this?" I swirled it around in the air, shattering a window in the process.

"No, apparently not."

"Sorry," I said.

"No need to be sorry, it is perfectly natrual."

I thought I saw a figure move near the window. But when I looked back it wasn't there. _I must've imagined it,_ I thought.

He handed me another. "40 cm, holly, and dragon heartstring," he said.

The words dragon heartstring made me sick. "Umm...can I have another one please?" I asked.

Ollivander look surprised, but gave me one anyway. This one was 38 cm, birch, and fairy dust.

I gave it wave, but it was no better.

We tried about a dozen more, until I finally found one: 39 cm, bloodwood, and pheonix feather.

But when I came back outside to meet the Weasley's, I noticed something terrible: TOBY WAS MISSING!!!

**Dun...dun.....DUUU-UUUUU-UUUNNNN-NN! What will happen next? Only I know! Muahhhhhaahahaaaa!-*Coughs***


	6. Lucius Malfoy

**Hi, sorry I didn't update. I was grounded! :( U can blame my mom! **

******GinnyWetherby: Oh, you were saying that ****YOU**** have a dog named Toby. Got it. Sorry, my bad!**

**And always SweetieCheeire, thanx for reviewing! **

I knew my dog, Toby would never run away. Which could only mean one thing: Toby was dog-napped!

"Toby! TOBY!" I called, I skimmed the crowd of people, hoping to see him running towards me with a dead rabbit or something, but no, Toby was smarter than that. He knew better than to wander off.

I began to weep. How could I have been so stupid, this was all because of that stupid letter! If I hadn't been invited to Hogwarts none of this would've happened! But it was _my_ fault for excepting the letter.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

I turned around, a woman was standing over me wit a concerned look upon her face.

"My dog," I sniffed, "I lost him!"

She took me in her arms. "Calm down now, dear. What does he look like?"

"He's a three year old German Shepherd. His name is Toby," I managed to say through my tears.

"A German Shepherd?"

"Yes."

Her face went pale.

"What is it?"

"A German Shepherd just saved a young boy from two Death Eaters!" she exclaimed.

I was going to ask what a Death Eater was, but I was too excited. I knew that dog was Toby! It _had_ to be! That would explain why he escaped, he didn't run away, he ran to** save** somebody!

"His collar said something like: Tobias Goldson...um...maybe Goldberg?"

"Yes! Yes!" I shouted, "that's him!"

THe lady took me to a large group of people surrounding a boy about about three or four years old, and next to him stood...

"TOBY!!!" I ran up to hug him, accidently knocking down a man in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"HE'S MY DOG YOU IDIOT!!!" I shouted.

"Yelling at Lucius Malfoy!?" The man roared.

"Lucius Malfoy?" I repeated.

"That's right, don't pretend you don't recodnize me. Do you relize that you could go to Azkaban for yelling at an adult?"

I shook my head. I didn't know what Azkaban was, but I didn't like the sound of it.

"Now, apologize." he ordered.

My face burned red with anger. "Apologize for _what_?!" I demanded.

The crowd gasped.

"Why you little-" he pulled out his wand.

A woman stepped in front of me. The same woman who took me here. "Just let it go, Lucius," she pleaded, "she's only a child after all."

Reluctantly, he redrew his wand back into his pocket. "Very well," he said, not taking his eyes off of me. "I will let it go this time. But it will be on my record. What's your name, lad?"

"Jamie Goldberg," I said, "put** that** on your record."

"Ah yes, Miss Goldberg. I will remember you." And he turned away. But I still felt a strange cold feeling lurk inside of me.

**Once again, sorry I couldn't update. **

**Please leave a review! :)**


	7. The real punch line

**Hi, I'm back, I was careful to be good yesterday! **

**SweetieCheerie: Oh, you're right. Sorry! I'm American, and I've only been to Europe once in my life. I forgot that lad is only used for boys. Or maybe Lucius did that on purpose just to insult her! Anyway, thanx for the correction. **

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K. Rowling, nor will I pretend to be. **

"Excuse me," a woman with bushy red hair pushed her way through the crowd. "Jamie!" she exclaimed when she saw me, "where have you been we've been worried sick about you!"

_We?_ Who was this woman anyway! Before I could ask, she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

"Umm...excuse me," I said to her once we were already at the end of the block. "Who are you?"

The lady smiled, "oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Molly Weasley."

_The Weasleys!_ I had completely forgotten! I had been so busy trying to find Toby!

"Quick!" Mrs. Weasley whispered, "behind the corner!"

I was about to protest, but she took me behind a wall. Toby stepped out and growled.

Just then, I saw two figures. "So** this** is the dog," one sneered, "are you telling me that this. _This _dog, stopped you from getting the boy?!"

"It caught me by surprise."

It was then I remembered the man: Lucius Malfoy.

"Just finish it off now, before it causes us any more trouble."

"NO!" I cried, I had already lost Toby once, I wasn't about to lose him again!

Molly tried to cover my mouth, but it was too late. They had already seen us.

"Well, well, well," said the other one, a woman from what I could see. She had staggley black hair, and horrible teeth.

"Leave my dog alone!" I cried.

The woman laughed, "look at the little baby! She's trying to be brave!"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "let's just get it over with, Bellatrix!"

"You're not doing anything to Toby unless you kill me first, " it wasn't like me to be so blunt. I regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of my mouth.

"Very well," she said, "kill her too!"

Normally that would've terrified me. But I was so angry I forgot to be scared.

Lucius drew out his wand. "Avada Ke-AHHHH!" Toby sunk his teeth into his leg.

He tried to kick him off, but Toby was a very strong stable dog.

"Do something Bellatrix!" he demanded.

I could tell she didn't want to, she probably found this quite entertaining. Reluctantly, she took out her wand as well.

Anger bubbled up inside of me. No one messed with my dog! Before she could say a spell, I ran up and punched her with all my might.

By this time we had drawn a large crowd.

To my surprise, I knocked Bellatrix over. I alway knew I was strong, but I never knew I was _that_ strong! But I didn't hesitate to punch her again.

"Take that you jerk!"

Toby took care of Lucius, but there were more coming.

About a dozen in all. I couldn't take them all down!

But I knew I had to try.

People came in, and started shooting spells at everything they saw.

I punched everyone, not knowing which side they were on.

And poor pertrified Mrs. Weasley watched eveything from behind the corner.

**Wow, another chapter done! ;D **

**Please review, you know you want to...**


	8. Moods and Muggles

**Hi there! **

**SweetieCheerie: Yep, Jamie is going to use accidental magic quite a bit in this story ;D **

**HelloxXxGoodbye: Glad u like it. Jamie does have a short temper, and a stubborn attitude, kind of like me lol! **

**WARNING (to all you "grammar freaks"): I am in the SIXTH GRADE, so be nice to me! And if I spell something wrong, just get over it!!!**

**Disclaimer-If I owned Harry Potter I would be very rich and use my money to stop animal abusse everywhere. And I would make tests and homework illegal, and make it n offical law that ice cream is a vegtable. **

"There she is!" two boys shouted at the same time, "Justifying Jamie and her Horracing Hound!"

Mrs. Weasley led me up to the her house. They called it the Burrow. I was going to be sleeping there for the night, and the next day I would be getting on the Hogwarts Express.

A man (who I guessed was Mr. Weasley,) a boy a couple years older than me, a girl who looked no more than a year older than me, and two twin boys with upturned eyebrows and mischivous smiles, they looked like the kind of kids that teachers would always send outside. But one thing they all had in common was their flaming red hair.

"Where's Percy?" the man asked.

"He must still be upstairs," the girl said.

"Oh, very well. George, you go get Percy," said Molly.

"Sure mum," he walked in frontof the Burrow, "PERCY GET DOWN HERE!!!" he shouted.

I giggled, that was what my friend Allison did when she had to get her older sister off the phone to come down for dinner.

Another boy, older than the others came outside. He looked annoyed, like they had just interupted him from a meeting with the president.

"Percy say hello to our guest."

He walked over to me. "Pleasure to meet you," he extended his hand, though I could tell this was probably the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

"Hi, I'm Jamie," I said, ignoring his rudeness.

"Percy. Don't mean to be rude, but I have some _very_ important bisness to get back to, now if you **don't mind**," he glared at his family members, "I will be in my room."

"What's the mater, Perss?" George's twin asked, "afraid of fun?"

"I'm too old to be running around like a wild animal. Unlike you two, I have some self respect."

The girl whispered something into her brother's ear, who passed it down to the twins. Soon they all burst out laughing.

"Well, goodbye Jamie," Percy said. He walked off after he gave his parents a look that said: _There, I introduced myself! Can I leave now, and get back something that actually maters?_

"Don't mind him, he's a stick in the mud."

"Yeah."

"Fred, George, don't be rude." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry, even though it's true."

"Boys..."

"Okay, okay, fine we'll stop."

"Good."

"Umm...maybe we should go inside, I'm getting cold," I said.

"Very well."

Now, being a New Yorker, I've seen some amazing things. But the Weasley's house...it was just...Wow! A quilt knitted itself, a clock told where each child was (which i thought was very convenient, considering the twins...) and so much more! Everything was so different there than what I was used to.

But it was dinner that was the problem. Pork, roast beef, and ham where the main dishes. I felt bad, and didn't want to be rude, because I'm vegatarien (**an//: not really in real life, but I wanna be****!**)

So I just took an apple and sat down. Mr. Weasly moved next to me.

"So," he said, "since you grew up around Muggles-"

"Um...Muggles sir?" I repeated.

"Nonmagic people."

"Ah."

"So, I bet you know tons about them. I study them for a living. Now, what does your father do, in the Muggle world?"

"Err....he's a policeman...."

"What's that?"

"An officer, and um...his job is to protect the citizens and stuff."

"How?" Mr. Weasley was shaking in excitement, as if he was hearing the world's best ghost story.

But when I turned to look at the other kids, Percy had left, the boy was hitting himself in the head, the twins were hiding their head in their arms, and the girl was sitting there, looking like she'd rather die.

"Well...he....uh...puts criminals in prision."

"Muggles have prisions?" He sounded absolutely shocked.

Geez! You'd think by the way he said this I was talking about alliens!

**Alright, so...that's another chapter done! By the way, by the notebook was stolen so Navaho, if u see it tomarrow, that's mine (for those of u reading this, I know her.) **


	9. My Gardian Angel

**Good news I found my notebook! YAY;D (Oh come on! At least PRETEND to care!) **

**Thanx 4 all the reviews, I appreciate it ;) **

**AnMarie10: Jamie is a first year, therefopr she is eleven. I'm going to make this story an AU book #3. So she's a year younger than Ginny, two years younger than the golden trio, and four years younger than Fred and George, six years younger than Percy. **

**SweetieCheerie: You got that right! lol ;D **

**Navaho98: It was right before school ended the other day, after Mrs. D's class I went to the bathroom, and I put my stuff in the inner-outter part, you know what I'm talking about! And when I came back, it was gone! It turned out that I just left it in Mrs. D's class. Didn't you notice that I had a different notebook the next day? **

"Facinating!" Mr. Weasley commented when I explained to him about the internet, "it really is quite amazing how muggles have managed to find ways to communacate instead of magic!"

By the time I was showing him my iPod, all the other Weasleys (including Mrs. Weasley,) had left the room. I don't think Mr. Weasley noticed, or he just didn't care.

* * *

That night I slept in Ginny's (I finally found out the girl's name! And the other boy's name was Ron,) room that night. It was pretty cramped in there, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to be rude, maybe it was just the way wizard's room's were. But something nagged me in he back of my head. I had never slept so far away from home before. I had only gotten to Europe last night, but it still felt like I'd been gone for months. And tomarrow I would be starting a whole new life. I didn't know if I was ready for that yet. I just felt sort of...out of place here. You know, left out. I Weasley's all laughed and talked about stuff I'd never heard of. Did I really belong in this world? Was this really all just a dream, and would I wake up the next day from the smell of my dad's blueberry pancakes? What if i made a fool of myself? What if I didn't have any friends? What if as it turns out there was some mistake, and I really wasn't a witch?

Toby's ears perked up, he can always tell when something is wrong. The German Shepherd walked over to me, nudged my shoulder. He licked my face. And I giggled quietly. Toby always made me feel better. Funny thing about dogs, did you ever notice how when you look at them, you can never help but smile?

Somehow with Toby by my side, I felt more sure about myself. Somehow Toby made me feel proud and confident in myself. Somehow, with Toby next to me I felt that I could acomplish anything I wanted to. Just as long as my four-legged friend was by my side, I knew that nothing could hurt me. He was like my gardein angel. My bodyguard. And with him around, I knew that anything was possible.

And with Toby by the foot of my matress, and a good feeling inside. I let out a happy sigh, and pulled the covers higher up. Then I closed my eyes, and fell into a happy sleep.


	10. I run into a wall

King's Cross. Picture a huge train station with people rushing to get onto their trains. It kind of reminded me of the subway back home in Manhattan, except of course this wasn't underground.

Yet, even though I was used to many people, Mrs. Weasley insisted that I held Percy's hand.

"Hi," I said.

He just glared at me resentfully. I don't know why, I never did anything to him.

I took a look at our ticket. "plattform 9 3/4?" I asked, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"Ah, here we are."

"Where?" All I saw were plattforms nine and ten. This made just about as much sense as telling someone at the mall to go to floor one and a half!

"Stay close boy," I whispered to Toby, gripped tightly to his leash.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said, "Percy you show her."

"Yes, mum."

To my shock, Percy ran right threw the wall in between plattforms nine and ten!!!

After that all the Weasley kids went, one by one. I just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Now you try Jamie, just run between the plattforms."

I gulped, but nodded. I pulled Toby really close to me, shut my eyes and ran for the wall.

I kept running, waiting for the crash, but nothing happened. Nothing.

I opened my eyes, and right before me was a train that read: Hogwarts Express. I had made it!

* * *

**Sorry this one was short. I had like nine tests this week! Anyway, I'm taking a vote: which house should she get into and why? PLease let me know in your reviews! **


	11. The Train part I

I sat alone in a compartment in the back of the train. I took out another Animorph book to read on the way.

After two hours of reading I put it away and just stared out the window. I scratched Toby behind the ears a little--he appreciated that.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Uh...come in?" I said.

A boy entered the room he had messy black hair, glasses that looked too big on him, bright greens eyes, and a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Hi," the boy said, "can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." I continued to look out the window. I didn't know why it was so hard to talk to these wizard people. I usally wasn't shy.

It was an awkward moment. It was completely silent, except for Toby's panting.

"So....." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Um....I'm Jamie, who are you?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

I was going to ask him about the scar on his forhead, but decided not to. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help but stare at it.

When he looked back at me, I quickly turned back to the window.

"Is it your fist time?" asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, " I admitted.

"Don't worry, Hogwarts is great. I'm sure you'll love it."

I only shrugged.

"What house do you think you'll be getting into?"

I knew what the houses were. Hufflepuff. Griffindor. Ravenclaw. And Slytherin. Griffindor was for the brave; Ravenclaw for the smart; Hufflepuff for the hard-working and loyal; and Slytherin...it wasn't quite clear.

"I don't know. I mean I don't think I fit into any of those groups. Why, which one are you in?"

"Griffindor. But they're all pretty good--except for Slytherin."

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It's for the evil."

"Why is it's symbol a snake then?"

"Um...the person that founded it could talk to snakes."

"I can talk to snakes," I said, remembering the morning that I recieved the letter. The boy's eyes widened with curiousity. "Does that mean that _I'm_ evil?"

"No, no. I can talk to snakes too it' just that-"

"Harry, there you are!" A girl came into the compartment. She had bushy brown hair an eyes. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, I'm coming, Hermione."

She gave Toby a look. "You_ do_ know that _dogs_ aren't _allowed _at Hogwarts."

My face burned with anger but I managed to keep control over myself somehow. "Yeah, but they made an exception for Toby here, he's special."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't remember reading anything in Hogwarts O' History about pet exceptions."

Toby growled.

"I think he understands what you're saying," I muttered.

The girl gave me a look, and then left.

I was beginning to have a feeling that this would be a long ride...

* * *

**Know, she's not going to fall in love with Harry--or anybody for that mater. **

**Please vote, I can't decide! Which house will she be and why? I only have one vote. Come on, guys! Pretty please? *Makes puppy face***


	12. The Train part II

**Hey, thanx for all the reviews! I'd just like to say a happy birthday to Navaho!**

**annon: Yeah, me too. I like cats also, but I've never owned one. **

**SweetieCheerie: Yep. Hermione does get annoying at times (so does Harry!)**

* * *

A woman stopped by my compartment and asked if I would like anything to eat. I told her no thank you.

I was becoming more and more bored by the second. I took out a photograph that Allison gave me before I left. I missed her already, we had been best friends since kindergarden. But the part I felt the worst about was lying to her about not being a witch. I felt like I should've told her. I owed her that much, didn't I? We had always told each other everything. So what if she was a muggle?! Next time I saw her I decided I'd tell her the truth, she's my best friend and I knew that she wouldn't tell anybody.

I took a closer look at the photo. It was me and Allison hugging. We were at the zoo where her parents worked, behind the tiger cage. Allison had a parrot on her shoulder, and I had a baby monkey clinging to me. We were about five or six years old in the picture--and gosh, I was cute!

I noticed that there were tears in my eyes. I wipped them away quickly.

I leaned back tiredly, and it took almost no time to fall asleep...

* * *

_"I think that was the girl," Harry said to Ron and the bushy-haired girl. _

_"Are you sure that was her?" _

_"Positive. She talked with an American accent, her name was Jamie, she was parsel mouth, had a dog, and..." _

_"What is it, Harry?" _

_"My scar burnt when I saw her." _

_"Oh." _

_"This is bad." _

_"What will we do...I mean she stayed at my house for one night, she didn't seem so bad." _

_"We'll do exactly what Dumbledore said we should do, we have to keep an eye on her and make sure she stays...out of trouble....." _

_"And if not?" _

_"Then we have to kill her." _

* * *

**Ooh, a cliff-hanger! I already know the house she'll be in...**


	13. The Train part II for REAL

**Wow, guess what? The last chapter was FAKE! lol (only the dream part, I just wanted to see how you'd react, but the thing with Allison is real) so don't worry guys**

**Now here's the REAL ONE: **

_Harry rubbed his forehead, with look of extreme pain. _

_"Harry, what's wrong?" _

_"I don't know...my scar it just keeps burning for some reason." _

_"For how long?" _

_"I...I don't know. Since around the time I saw Jamie..." _

_Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. "You don't mean..." _

_Harry nodded. "This could be very, very dangerous." _

_"What do we do then?" _

_"We have to tell Dumbledore, of course," Hermione said. _

I woke up. Toby had been licking my hand.

Just then a boy walked into my compartment. He had pale blonde hair and a pale face, with grey eyes.

He just took a seat next to me.

"Uh.......come in?"

"Mover over," the boy said.

"What? I was here first! You can't make me-"

"Crabbe, Goyal," he snapped his fingers and two huge-looking kids with candy stuffed their pockets and sponge cake in their mouths, came in.

"Get rid of her."

They walked over and picked me up then threw me as if I weighed nothing.

"What do you two goons think you're doing!?" I demanded angrily.

The boy kicked me into the wall. "You will show me some respect."

I forced myself up. "And what if I don't?"

"Boys, show this girl what we do to those who don't respect us."

Before I knew what hit me I was pounded against the wall.

Toby growled and lunged at one of the boys behind, he tore his pants right off!

Running and screaming, the goon ran away, with his second goonish friend following him, and Toby running after them.

However the blonde boy stayed behind. It was just him and me. I was a bit scared that he would try to pumble me to bits, and I'd have no one to help me because Toby was chassing the others.

But instead he just looked at me with curiousity. "I'm Malfoy," he stuck out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you James Bond!" I laughed.

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspition, I guess he didn't know who James Bond was.

"Malfoy...the name sounds familiar, you wouldn't happen to be related to...Lucius Malfoy, would you?"

His face became even paler-if that was possible! "Yes, what about him?"

I just laughed. "Let's put it this way...you leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone, you bother me...then I will find you! And your little--er not so little goons too! Muahahahahaa!" I immitated the wicked witch of the west.

And once again, he didn't seem to understand the joke.


	14. At the Castle

**Navaho: I meant to say happy "early" birthday because your had your party that week. P.S. Are you going to bring donuts to school on your real one? Please *Makes puppy face* **

**Yes, is at the moment unclear which side Jamie is on. She's definetly not completely evil, but she does seem to have anger issues... **

**This pointless paragraph about German Shepherd dogs is not nessacery to read, it is meant to tourcher Navaho by learning pointless, boring information about the breed (so Nave you better be reading this, i don't care if you're bored to tears!) If you just want to read it because you like German Shepherds be my guest, but don't say I didn't warn you if your eyes melt: Though given a bad reputation after World War II, as being Hitler favorite dog, the German Shepherd is also very much hated. Also known for being the number one biter in the canine list, German Shepherds can bite what is worth more than 280 pounds, which by the way is the second strongest dog bite right after the Rottweiler (yes folks, neither the Doberman, nor the Pit Bull have the strongest bites.) They are highly intelligant, eager to please, so they are very trainable. Smart, loving, loyal (as you can see from what we know about Toby), kind-hearted, and a great companion. Probably just about the best dog you can get in my opinion (besides the Golden Retriever). They are good with families of small children which they will be very gentle too, but watch out for strangers, they can be very protective of their pack. Overall, if you're looking for a hard-working, self-confident, family dog, the German Shepherd is just about the best you can get. **

**Yes, I finally updated! I've just been so busy with homework and stuff. Middle school is _SOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ hard!!! I got to stay home from school today because I was sick!**

**

* * *

**

Draco just kind of ignored me for the next few hours. "So," I said finally, "what house do you thin is the best?"

"Slytherin," he said imedatly. Then he was silent again.

"Why Slytherin?" I asked, remembering what Harry had said about all Slytherins being evil.

"Because it is the best," he said simply, "only those who are worthy can get in," he said with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Such as?"

"Myself."

I hid a smile. "No to mention their complete modesty," I muttered.

"Well, what can I say. We are the best. Unlike those Griffindors, they think they're so great. But they're really not. All that house has in it are mudbloods and blood trators! Us Slytherins are perfectly pure. Only purebloods."

"What about half-bloods?" I asked. McGonagall had explained to me the blood standers of wizardry: there was complete pure blood, which I was guessing that boy was from, it's when both of your parents were witches and wizards, and they came from all wizard and witch families. There was standered pureblood which was your parents were wizards but you have some muggle blood in you. Thin purebloods, where one parent was born from muggles, and the other was a pureblood, or they both were half-bloods. I was a half-blood, when one parent is magical and the other isn't. Since my dad was a muggles and accrording to McGonagall, my mother was a witch. And lastly there was muggleborn. Muggleborns, well I think you can figure it out on your on by the title, wizards or witches born from two muggle parents. Some pureblood wizards didn't like muggles, and they thought wizards were superior to them. A bad name for a muggleborn is a "mudblood". I thought it sounded unfair, it was like disgrimination! They couldn't help it after all if they weren't born in a wizard family. And people, like the Malfoys, I suposse, called pureblood wizards who liked muggles and muggleborns (like the Weasleys, I think,) were considered "bloodtrators" to them.

"Sometimes," Draco answered, "I suposse they're okay."

I felt a wave of relief, I was worried that I wouldn't fit in because I grew up around muggles.

"What's ironic is that the Griffindor symbol is lion. And Griffindor's suposse to be for the brave, right? Well a lion spends more than 90 percent of it's adult life sleeping, and the other like five to ten percent eating and pooping. While the females have do the hunting, take care of the cubs, and put up with their lazy husbands!" I recalled from an AnimalPlanet documentry. I really loved animals, more than most humans in fact! That's why I was a vegaterian. At school people called me 'the animal enciclopedia' because I knew more about mammals than any other kid in my grade. Even some of my teachers!

"And so it's the lionesses that do all the hard work," I continued. "You know, male lions don't even roar, that's their yawn! And why are they called 'King of the Jungle', when they live in the savannah?! I mean it's rediculous!" I doubted the boy was paying any attention but I didn't really care. I was fun to say random animal facts, "The males only got the credit because they have good hair!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Facinating," he said sarcastically.

I looked out the window. "Wow," was all I could think of to say. There was a huge old-fashoned purple castle surrounded by a moat. "That is so cool!" I exclaimed. The oldest thing I've ever seen was the math teacher at my school in Manhattan. Mrs. Jeepers. No one knows how old she really is, and no one wants to find out. Our school is almost a hundred years old, nobody remembers when she started working, but rumor's had it she's been since the school opened. She's a little old lady that yells at everybody, including other teachers. 'No running the hallway', 'no smiling', 'no loud breathing. See what I mean?

Draco didn't seem all that excited. His face looked pretty blank. Bored, even.

I, on the other hand was about to jump out the window with excitment. Toby wagged his tail happily (he had come back from chassing Draco's goons a while a go.)

Then the train stopped, and everybody got out.

* * *

"First years 'ear. Come on, first 'ears, don't be shy," said a huge man with a thick accent. The man had a big black droopy-looking dog--a Borehound, I think. Toby sniffed the dog in greeting. He gave me a look that said _Do not worry, this dog is not a threat._

I followed him, along with about thirty other kids.

A girl with light brown hair, and blue-eyes, like the color of a dolphin, smiled at me.

"I'm Jessica," she said with a friendly smile. "Are you a first year, too?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you nervous?"

"You bet!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. My brother said the school is great!"

"I'm sure it will be."

We came up to the moat. There were little boats in front. The giant told us that two to three people could fit in a boat.

"Do you want to share one?" I asked Jessica.

"Sure!" she replied.

A boy with dark hair, a red nose, and brown eyes came up to us. He was very small for his age.

"Can I share a boat with you guys?" he asked shyly.

"Alright."

"Thanks," he smiled, "I'm William."

We all squished into the tiny rowboat with Jessica and me in the front, and William and Toby in the back.

William scratched Toby behind the ears. He seemed much more comfortable around dogs than humans.

When toby licked his face, he giggled.

"This is a really nice dog."

"Thanks."

When we reached the other side of the moat my heart skipped a beat. The castle was even more beautiful from up close!

"Whoa," William and I whispered.

"Well," said Jessica, "what are we waiting for?" she jumped out of the boat.

William and I followed her.

McGonagall opened the doors and we all stepped in.

Some older kids pointed and whispered at me and Toby.

McGonagall took the first-years into a huge room that could probably fit my whole school in it. It lead to a hall where the ceilling was so high, you couldn't see the top!

"Now," McGonagall said, "in a few moment you will be sorted into your houses-"

"Ahh-ah-choo!" William sneezed.

A couple of kids laughed.

I glared at them and they were silent.

"Here," I handed him a kleenex from my pocket.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

McGonagall began to speak again. "They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffidor, and Slytherin," I could tell the darkness in her voice when she said Slytherin.

I gulped, I really hoped I wouldn't be in Slytherin.

"We will be ready for you momentarily," she left the room.

"I wanna be in Ravenclaw like my mum. Or Griffindor, like my dad," Jessica stated.

"What about you?" I asked William, "where do you want to be?"

He look down at the ground. "Well....I kinda want to be in Griffindor. but I don't think I'm very brave. So I'lll probably get into Hufflepuff."

"I just don't don't want to be in Slytherin!" Jessica said, "You know, You-Know-Who was there."

William gasped, his face turned white, making his red nose stick out more than ever.

"Umm...no, I don't know who," I said, feeling inceadibly stupid.

"He's-"

McGonagall returned. "We are ready for you now."

"Well, this is it. boy," I whispered to Toby.

I gripped his leash tight in my hand, as I followed McGonagall into the Great Hall.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a Friday ;D! I never thought the weekend would be here! **

**This is your last chance to vote on which house he should be in! **

**RxR!**


	15. I Am Sorted

**Since you guys decided to all be evil and not vote on her house, I had to do all the work and come up with it myself! Thanks a lot! **

**Please enjoy the next chapter: **

* * *

We walked into an even larger room than the one before! There was stool in the front with a hat on it.

McGonagall explained that she was going to put the hat on our heads and somehow we'd magically find out what house we belong in.

_Great,_ I thought. _I sure hope it doesn't have lice!_

To my surprise the hat began to sing! It was the weirdest thing ever.

Toby's ears went up. He began to growl insanely. I guess he didn't like the music.

More and more people kept staring at us.

I tried to hush Toby, but that just made him crazier.

He began to start barking, and then howling.

By the time the song was over I had a huge headache.

McGonagall began to call out names. "Peterson, Amanda."

A very small girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes walked up to the stool.

We waited.

Suddenly, the hat shouted. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

One of the tables cheered.

The list went on forever.

And for some reason I was the last one left.

I glanced over at the Griffindor table where Jessica and William had gotten sorted into. And no one had gotten into Slytherin.

I walked up to the stool and sat down.

I shut my eyes tight. But I didn't need to have them open to know that everyone was staring at me.

_Aha!_ the hat said. I opened my eyes. Was this supposed to happen?

I looked around, no one moved, they hadn't heard a thing.

Except for Toby.

Toby's ears perked up and he began to sniff around, serching for the scorce of the mysterious voice.

_Very clever, I see. But not a Ravenclaw, nope far too street-smart, not enough book-smart. Pherhaps, Hufflepuff? No, no. Too unpredictable. I see determanation, stuborness, and adventure. You will do well in both Slytherin or Griffindor. _

_Please put me in Griffindor,_ I begged.

_But what's this? Hmm...I think I'd better put you in... _

_Griffindor, Griffindor, Griffindor, _I prayed silently.

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

Jessica stood up. "YES--wait, what?!"

My heart sank.

"Wait there must be some mistake!" I said, "I'm not a--a--"

But McGonagall took the hat off my head.

I look over at the tables. The Griffindors were laughing at a joke Fred and George Weasley made, the Ravenclaws were descussing somenew book, the Hufflepuffs were talking and catching up from the summer break, and the Slytherins...the girls were gossiping and making another second-year cry, the boys were punching each other, someone had gotten into a fight.

I gulp, as I nervously made my way the end table...


	16. Crossing The Line

**Sorry 'bout that SweetieCheerie, I guess I should've made it more clear, my bad :P **

**Yes, I put her in Slytherin, please don't hurt me! I just think that's what her personality is like. She's smart, determine, stubborn, and powerful, which are all Slytherin qualities. You'll see more of them as the story goes on. Now without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ;D **

* * *

I sat at the edge of the table for dinner. I didn't eat anything it was all meat. So I gave Toby my food, which he gladly ate.

I noticed a number of Hufflepuffs were staring at me with wide-eyed expressions.

"Can...I...um....help you?" I asked.

"We're sorry!" one said, "please don't hurt us....your......uh.....majesty!"

"Huh?"

"We're sorry!"

One emptied her pockets. "Here's all the money I have."

"Err..." I handed it back to her.

"Thank you....umm.....your highness." she ran away.

"Ooookaay, that was weird."

Toby tilted his head. "Woof?" he asked.-No really, he has different barks.

"Excuse me, Ms. Goldberg," said an icy voice. It was barely a whisper, and yet you couldn't miss it.

"Yes?"

"I'm Professor Snape, head of Slytherin, and I'm afraid that pets aren't allowed where we eat. I will be taking him."

"No! You can't!"

"You can reunite with this...animal after supper. It will be in your room with your other things."

"Toby isn't an it!"

But Snape had already taken Toby.

"So," a voice said. I looked up. A girl, around Draco's age stood. She had a smushed face, like a pug, or a bulldog, except it didn't look so cute on a human. Her hair was in a bobbed style and it was dark brown.

"I hear you told off some death eaters on Digon Alley. "

I shrugged. "Maybe."

The girl pushed me. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"And I'm squished."

"I don't need your sarcasm here, Goldberg."

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

Pansy only laughed. "Or what?"

"Or I'll have to tell Toby to get you off me."

The girl smirked. "Ooh, I so scared! You're little mutt can't help you now!"

"Stop it!"

"What's the mater, Goldberg? Can't fight without your stupid mud-blood muggle father?"

My face turned bright red. She had crossed the line. It was one thing to insult me, but no one, and I mean NO ONE insult my family and gets away with it.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Pansy Parkinson was on the ground bleeding.

I gasped. "Pansy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Just leave me alone!"

"I'm-"

"Jamie?" it was McGonagall's voice, she turned pale when she saw Pansy. "What did you--"

Great, only my first day and I was going to be known as the phyco kid who attacks people!

* * *

**Wow, there chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! **

**Please review!!!**


	17. Dumbledore

The school's headmaster's name was Dumbledore (a weird name, I know, but I descovered that most wizard names are.) He was a very old man with a long silvery beard and glasses up to his nose shaped like half-moons. It was Dumbledore's eyes that really caught your attention, they were bright blue and full of life, not exactly what you'd expect from an old man, his eyes seemed to twinkle mysteriously, it kind of creeped me out.

I told Dumbledore my story, his eyes twinkled as I said it. But his face stayed blank the entire time. When I was done he nodded. "Ah, well from what I see, it seems that you did indeed do magic on her."

"But I don't even know how to do magic!"

"No, you misunderstand, I believe it was accidental magic. It happens when a young, untrained witch or wizard has a strong emotion and cannot control his or herself. Tell me something, Jamie. How did you feel when Ms. Parkinson threatened you?"

I hesitated. I'm not usaully the first one who exactly likes to 'talk about my feelings' and all, but I figure he already knew. "I don't know...scared...angry...."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. And tell me, do you feel unprotected without your dog?"

"What? No, of course not!" I shot out of my seat. How old did he think I was anyway? I could take care of myself. But then I thought about Toby and all of the times he had stood up for me. "Well...now that you mention it...I suppose so...."

"Well then, I think that it is obvious, that wherever you go, Toby may come along as well. From what I hear he is very well behaved."

"Oh, yes!" I said, "thank you, Professor!"

He smiled his eyes twinkled. "Oh and umm...by the way, since you are the only child in Slytherin this year, even though we're usaully strictly against muggle tecnology in the school we have made a seperate magic-free room for you to use electronic and such."

"Gee, thanks!"

He beamed.

"Good night."

But something in the back of my head haunted me. Why was I getting all this special treatment? "Umm...Sir?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Who was my mother?"

The twinkle in his eyes vanished. "I'm...I'm afraid we cannot aford to let you know at the moment-"

"-What do you mean?" I demanded. "She's my mother!"

"All in good time, my child all in good time. Trust me, sometimes it is better not to know things. Now, try to get some sleep, alright?"

I was unsatisfied. But I nodded anyway and said, "alright, have a good night, then."

"You too."

I went back to my dorm, to the sound of happy barking and scratching at the door.


	18. Exploring

At least there was one good thing about being the only Slytherin that year. I got the whole dorm to myself! But that wasn't the colest part--inside of my closet there was a big screen TV, a computer, a playstation, and even a Wii contected to the TV! It was sweet!

I walked up to the TV, Toby following, and there was a note attatched to it. It read: _To Jamie Goldberg and her hero dog, Toby. Who had the courage to stand up to Death Eaters in Digon Alley, and saved four-year-old Danny's life. _

I smiled as I turned on the TV and slouched into an arm chair, but before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

I gave Toby most of my breakfast, even though they has plenty of non-meat products I still just wasn't hungry. There was a huge knot in my stomach. I decided to go visit my friends at the Grffindor table. Toby as I walked over together. "Hi," I said to Jessica.

"Hey, Jamie!" said in a friendly voice, that automatically cheered me up. Jessica's the kind of person who can do that. Next to her, William smiled shyly.

But as I went to sit down someone blocked the space. I looked up, and there was Ron Weasley, he glared at me coldly. "Go sit with your own species, Goldberg!" he sneered.

Toby growled.

"Hush, boy," I whispered, "Ron, can I sit here, please?"

He put up his leg in the space. "Sorry," he said, "no room!"

"We can talk later, Jamie," Jessica said.

I wanted to argue, but I knew it wouldn't get me too far. "Fine," I said, "ttyl."

"Huh?"

"Talk to you later."

"Oh."

"Alright, bye."

But instead of going back to the table, I grabbed my jacket and headed for the entrance, I needed some fresh air.

* * *

Now, having grown up in a large city, I'd usually imagine outside as being noisy, dirty, and gross. But this was nothing like that!

It was at least twice the size of central park, and just as pretty.

I decided to explore deeper. I found a one-roomed-hut with a pen outside. -But it wasn't a pig pen!

There were the strangest creatures I had even seen-I mean, they made the goblins seem normal! The creature had the lower body of a horse, with a giant eagle head, and large white wings, it was one of the most magnificant things I'd ever seen in my life.

Now, as pretty as it may have been, I knew it was dangerous to walk up to a strange animal. But I didn't care, I always had a way with animals, some people said it was "the magic touch", funny choice of words. I had once in New York seen a stray cat once that was starving. I had taken it in and fed it, but my dad went insane and made me take it to a shelter. I still visited the cat every day. And one day, a nice lady in Queens adopted the cat.

"Nice monster," I whispered.

The thing looked up.

I reached out to pet the creature just as a voice called, "Oi! What do you think you're doin'?"


	19. I Meet A Giant

**People stopped giving me reviews! :( **

I froze as a large man walked up to me, I recodnized him as the man who led us to the castle.

"I'm s-sorry!" I stuttered.

"What are ye' doin' 'ere?"

"I-I just needed some fresh air and I saw it and...I'M SORRY!!!"

"Sorry?" to my surprise the giant laughed, "I've never seen Buckbeak like someone so much in my life!" his laugh seemed to cause an earthquake.

"Well, umm...thank you. I'm sorry I touched it without permission, I'll never do it again. Come on Toby," I called to my dog who was playing with the borehound, he barked good-bye to his new friend and trotted over to me.

"Wait, why don't ye' stay a bit longer? I can make us some tea."

"Err....no thanks. I have to get to class anyway."

He looked disapointed but said, "alright, maybe another time?"

"Sure," I grinned, then bolted. I felt bad fro lying to him, but the man just creeped me out.

**I know this chapter was super, super short. That's why I'm posting another one today! **

**Please review!**


	20. MEANWHILE: Harry

**MEANWHILE... **

Harry opened the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, take a seat Harry."

Harry sat down.

"Did you by any chance meet Ms. Goldberg?"

"Jamie? The Slytherin girl from America?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"With the dog? Okay, yes, I did. We met on the train."

"What do you think of her?"

"Umm...I don't know. She was nice I guess, we talked a bit. Her dog growled at me."

"What did she say?"

"Well...umm...she seemed quite intrested about Slytherin. In fact, she said she could talk to snakes."

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "Ah yes, I'm not surprised."

"Who is she?"

"Well, her father is a muggle and her mother was a witch. But unfortunetly, her mother died before young Jamie could remember her. But what i find incredubly fancinating is that our good old friend Voldemort has seemed to take a special intrest in her."

"She...she was almost killed by two death eaters, right?" Harry recalled Ron telling him.

"Yes, but she and her dog took them down without even a wand. I suppose Voldemort wanted that type of power for himself."

"So...he wants to use her?"

"Yes, now Harry, I need you to do me a favor: keep an eye on that girl. We don't want her joining the other side, try to convince her that she should be with us. You must protect her, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley may help you, but this is very important. It os rare that the Dark Lord takes such intrest in a young child."

"Alright Professor."


	21. MEANWHILE: Voldemort

**BTW: I changed mind this has to be an AU fifth book, because Voldemort is back **

**MEANWHILE... **

Lucius Malfoy stepped into a large room, he bowed low. "M-my lord."

"Lucius, your son...Draco, he's in Hogwarts, am I correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Because there is a young girl by the name: Jamie Goldberg. Is it true that she won to you twice?"

Lucius cringged. "Yes."

"Intresting, now tell you son to keep an eye on her. Try to convince the girl to join our side, after all, one with that kind of power may be useful."

"Yes, M-my lord."

"That is all."

**Sorry these past chapters were so short, I should've combined them! But they were important...the last two anyway. It'll go back to Jamie and Toby next chapter (which will be longer!) don't worry. **

**But I have come up with a way to get reviews: **

**3 review=new chapter, at least 3! **

**So what are you waiting for? Review!**


	22. I Throw a Temper tantrum

**Finally, back to Jamie.**

**I can't believe that after more than 20 chapters she still hasn't gone to class!**

**Just so you know, this story's going to start speeding up now.**

**Read and review! ;D**

* * *

I took a look at my agenda (an//: That was one of my vocab words in school! o.0, I know that was random), my first class was transfiguration with the Raveclaws.

By the time I found the room, everyone was already seated. I, being the only Slytherin, felt really out of place.

"Ah, Ms. Goldberg, how lovely of you to join us."

"Sorry, Professor, we got lost."

"We? Oh, yes, the dog. Well since this is your first time I will let you off with a warning, but in the future, I expect you to be on time to my class. Do we understand each other?"

I nodded.

"Good, now go sit next to Ms. Walker if you will."

I went to sit next to a Ravenclaw girl. She was very pale, with strawberry blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and grey/blue eyes.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Jamie."

"Katlyn," she said in a quiet voice.

"Ahem," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

We were quiet.

Toby sneezed (And, yes, dogs can sneeze!)

The class giggled.

This got Toby excited, he began to bark.

It took us a few minutes to clam down.

"For those of you who do not know me, I am Professor McGonagall your transfiguration teacher."

Toby let out a low growl.

I seazed his collar, "quiet, boy." I didn't know why he always got that was around her.

Mcgonagall took a cloth off a cage on her front desk. There was raven inside. It trembled with fear when it saw the teacher.

When she reached into the cage it tried to nip her.

But she took it out, and perched the bird on a stand. It's wings were clipped so it couldn't fly.

The thought made me sick. But then things got worse.

"Transfiguration is one of the most useful classes in wizardry. It is the class of turning one thing into another. We shall practice our spells on animals."

She waved her wand and the bird turned into a match box. She waved it again and it turned back.

It let out a squeal in annoyance, but it was obviously used to it.

The class "oohed" and "ahed" and clapped.

The bird seemed to look right at me. It's eyes wide, pleading, _please help me! Make her stop!_ It seemed to say.

I stood up from my seat. "Stop it!" I cried.

The entire class turned to me.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall said.

I sat back down. "I mean, with all do respect, that just doesn't seem right. Animals shouldn't be kept up like that, let alone be preformed magic on."

The class's jaws dropped open.

"Mrs. Goldberg," she scolded. "I have been teaching transfiguration for many years, and never has a student cotradicted me!"

"Well then it's long over due," I mumbled. "Where I come form, they'd call this animal abusse-I mean, not with magic, but tourchuring animals. My dad says that more people go to jail for that than anything else."

"Well things are different here. And I sugguest you behave yourself!"

That did it. I ran up to the desk, grabbed the bird, and unclipped it's wings. I opened the window. "Be free," I whispered to it.

The bird tilted its head, seeming to catch the wind and took off in flight.

For a moment no one spoke. Everybody, including McGonagall just stared at me in shock.

McGongall's face drained of color. "That does it! Ms. Goldberg, if you have so much of a problem with my class, then I sugguest you speak with headmaster Dumbledore."

"Well then maybe I will!" I threw my books on the floor. "Come on, Toby!"

My dog followed after me, and I slammed the door.

"Now," I said once alone in the hallway. "Where **is** Dumbleodre's office?"

* * *

**Ooh, Jamie's in trouble! **

**Review!**


	23. I Give Malfoy a Pep Talk

I looked for about an hour. I got lost.

Eventually, when I couldn't take it anymore, I sat down against the wall, and started to cry.

Toby came up to me, and licked my face. This made me feel a little better--but not much.

I looked out a hall window, I could still see the raven soaring freely in the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

I looked back down at Toby, he titled his head in consern and let out a low whine.

"You know I did the right thing, don't you boy?"

"Woof!" he responded.

"I thought so!"

"Are you alright?" I looked up. Ron Weasley stood there.

"I thought it was against the rules to talk to those outside your 'species'," I said coldly.

Ron's face turned broght red to match his hair. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I...I was being a git. It's just i've had some bad experiances with...._Slytherins_," he said the word like it was curse, "but look...I didn't mean it."

"Apology excepted. Do you know where I could find Dumbledore's office. I was there once before, but I don't remember the way."

"Umm....why do you want to talk to Dumbledore?"

I didn't want to say I got in trouble. "There's something I need to descuss with him."

"Err...I'm not sure. But 'Arry might know the way."

"Alright," I sat up, "lead me to him."

* * *

Harry was talking to his frizzy-haired friend in the hallway, apparently, this was their free period. She looked up, and glared at me.

"Um...Harry, the girl....uh..."

"Jamie."

"Yeah, Jamie wants to know the way Dumbledore's office."

Just then, I felt someone shove him. "Out of my way, _Weasley_! I can show the girl her way, now run alony, bloodtrator, go play with your filthy mud-blood friend!"

It was Draco Malfoy.

He took my arm and lead me upstairs.

We were silent at first, then he said. "So, I hear you set a bird free in McGonagall's class."

I shrugged. "A little."

He smirked. "Nice, always good to show who's in charge. Don't let yourself get pushed around."

"Yeah, I just felt so bad for it. The poor thing was cooped up in a tiny cage, with its wings clipped, and then tourchered!"

"Tell me about it. Like I said, those Griffindors are not all what they seem to be."

"I don't know, the Weasleys seem okay..."

"Oh, please! They have more children than they can afford! Serves them right for being blood-trators! Befriending muggles! Hah!"

"What's so wrong with that? My dad's a muggle!"

His eyes widened, and his pale face turned red. "Oh, right."

"What do you have against them anyway?"

"Well...they're....they're not like us. I mean, they just....um...."

"Because they're different?"

"Maybe."

"Well, let me ask you something, how many muggles have you ever met in your life?"

"Uh, none."

"So how can you judge them without ever meeting one?"

"But my father says that-"

"Look, you're not your father, and you can make choices on your own. You cna't let you life be ruled. And maybe if you were a bit more open, you'd have more friends." Oh, god! I've turned into our school social worker!

"I...I guess I never really thought about that....umm.....thanks," he twisted his mouth in a strange way when he said that, like he'd never said thank you before.

I smiled. "You're welcome."

"Chocolate frogs," he muttered.

"What--"

A stone gargole in front of us turned revieling a spiarel staircase.

"The professor's office is at the top of those stairs. But I honnestly don't know why you would want to talk to him. He's nothing but a fool that man!"

He turned and left. Leaving me and Toby staring at the stairs.

I took a deep breath. "Well," I said to Toby, "here goes nothing..."

We slowly together made our way up the stairs.


	24. Ol' VoldyPoo

**By the way, this is an AU OOF (except with a whole new plot!) **

* * *

"Well," I muttered looking at my dog, "here goes nothing..." I gulped and knocked on the big heavy wooden door.

Dumbledore opened it. His face was much more serious than last time.

I walked into the office, fed Folks part of my cookie, and sat on the sofa.

"Jamie," Dumbleodre sighed, "I'm very dissapointed in you."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled but then Draco's words came to mind:_ "I don't know why you even bother talking to that man! He's a fool!"_

I stood up. "You know what? I'm NOT sorry! I have nothing to be sorry for! SHE's the one who should be apologizing! Toutoring animals like that! It's sick! You know, Draco was right, you ARE a fool!" I regretted those last words as soon as they came out of my mouth. "I...I...mean....."

The room was silent.

"I....I.....didn't mean to....."

Dumbledore's eyes looked big and sad, kind of like Toby's when he begs for food at the table.

"Jamie, I once knew a child very similar to you. His name was Tom Riddle."

_Riddle,_ where had I heard that name before?

"He was a bright young boy, quite powerful too. But do you know what happened when he grew up?"

I shook my head.

"He went bad. As bad as you can get. He became so feared many were afraid to speak his name."

"Tom? That's not exactly so frightening."

"Yes well...he changed his name.."

"How do you change your name? Isn't it kind of permanent?"

"Yes, but he got everyone to call him by this."

"What was the name?"

"Voldemort."

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from bursting into laughter. "Voldenort?"

"Yes. This is no laughing mater, Ms. Goldberg."

"Okay, what did Ol' Voldy-poo do that was so bad?"

"He was a murder."

"Oh. You could've started with that."

"Well, have you met young Harry Potter?"

"Yes, the kid with the scar?"

"Do you know how he got that?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Well, Voldemort murdered his parents when he was only one."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, and tried to kill him too-"

"What kind of sick, twisted person would dare murder a one-year-old! That's like tourchering a kitten!"

"Yes, well. Before he could, Harry's mother Lily gave up her life to save him. He did not die form the killing spell, because his mother's love was too strong. It was more powerful than Voldemort. And it destroyed him."

"And he was left with that scar," I guessed.

"Correct."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Harry is now known today by everyone as a hero."

"But that stupid! He wasn't the hero! His MOTHER was! The one-year-old is rewarded for drooling and crying, while his mother died and no one even cared!"

"But there is more. Last year Voldemort had returned, more powerful than ever. And he wants to kill Harry Potter."

"Death Eaters, " I whispered, "do they have something to do with him?"

"Afraid so. The death eaters are Voldemort's followers."

"You mean that woman...and Draco's father are...."

"Yes, some of Voldemorts closest ones as a mater a fact. That is why it is so amazing that you fought not just one, but two."

"Toby did most of the work. I was just lucky."

"Yes, but do you see why I must tell you this? I don't want you to turn out like him."

"Tom could've been a wonderful person. But he made some bad choices in life."

"I suppose he could've been."

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "not this time. Because the more that I think about it, you do have a point. But next time could you please not be so...bold about it?"

I laughed. "Okay, sure."

As I was about to leave, I stopped and turned back. "Professor? There's been something I wanted to ask about for a long time, who was my mother?"

Dumbledore's face turned dark. "Sit down, child, we have a lot to talk about."

I had a feeling I wouldn't be making it to the end of transfiguration today.


	25. Harry takes a nap

"Your mother was an aurror."

"A what-er?" I demanded.

"Someone who fights dark wizards. She was one of the best we ever had. Until..."

"Until what?"

"One day she Mrs. Weasley got into a fight. Everyone took Molly's side, and then..."

"And then _what_?"

"She said she had enough, everyone was fighting, nothing was gettng done, and no one took her seriously. So she packed up her stuff, and left. Later on she joined the Death Eaters for a short amount of time--but she fell in love with a muggle tourrist from America. She quit Voldemorts team, and moved to the United States where she changed her identity, went into hiding, and married your father. And then you were born. She would contact me occationally, but that was just about it until--"

"Dumbledore!" Hermione burst through the door, "it's--it's Harry, he's lying on the floor and won't move!"

"Is he okay?" I asked.

Hermione glared at me. "Oh, don't pretend you don't know, you monster!" Wow, even for her that was harsh.

"Just come on!"

Dumbledore and I ran down the stairs and followed her. The entire school (besides the Slytherins) seemed to be crowding around him. Some were whispering to each other, while others just stood there, horrified.

Toby barked excitedly.

"Get it away from him!" Hermione cried.

I made by way through the crowd.

Harry was lying on the floor, not dead, out-cold, but still whithering in pain. There was blood all around him. I felt some strange tinggleing feeling inside of me. But I ignored it.

Ginny was crying. "Will he be alright?" she asked McGonagall.

"He'll be fine, don't worry dear."

When I took a step towards him, everybody held their breath.

"What?" then I saw it.

On the wall behind him there, written in blood, it said: _Jamie_

"Get her!" a boy from Hufflepuff cried.


	26. I get on Draco's nerves

**Yep, grounded again. **

**SweetieCheerie: You're absolutely right! **

**Navaho: lol **

* * *

I did the mature logical thing. I screamed at the top of my lungs, then ran.

The were over a thousand kids on my back, and they didn't look like they were stopping any time soon.

I ran up to the Slytherin common room, mumbled the password under my breath and ran inside with Toby.

Toby barked in excitement, he probably thought this was some kind of game.

The Slytherins cheered as we entered the common room. The common room was the place where we hung out. Each house had their own, it was garded with a secret password so that no one from a different house could sneek in.

Anyway, so where was I? Oh, yes, the cheering. I told hem that I didn't do it, but they just ignored me.

A boy came up to me and introduced himself as Marcus Flint, who was in charge of the Slytherin quidditch team.

"Umm...what's quidditch?" It sounded familiar, I think I'd heard the Weasleys say something about it when I was at their house.

Every Slytherin's jaw dropped open in amazment.

"Why, quidditch is only the best game in the world!"

"Where did you grow up? With muggles?"

They all laughed, except for one person. Draco. "Hey," he snapped. "Back off of her! So what if one of her parents is a muggle? At least she's not a filthy mud-blood!"

Everyone turned to look at him. "But...you said...."

"You said that muggles were--"

"Shhhh!" he put his hand on the boy's mouth and whispered something, pointing to me.

"Hello, still in the room!" I shouted, "could someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!"

"Quidditch is a wizard game. There are four balls. The quaffle, the bludgers, and the golden snitch. There are seven players on each team," Malfoy explained, I'd never seen him so paient before in his life, maybe he banged his head on something. "Four of those players are called the chassers. Their job is to throw the quaffle into one of the other team's hoops-"

"So it's like basket ball?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Anyway, the keeper is suppose to guard the hoops and block the other team from scoring. There are also two identical balls called the bludgers. They are magically charmed to chase around the players and knock them off-"

"Charming," I muttered.

"Yeah, so, the beaters---Flint is one of them, use their bats to hit them towards the other team. And then the last, and most important ball is the golden snitch."

"The golden what?"

"Snitch," I could tell he was getting impaient now, "it's gold, about the size of a wallnut, and has little angel wings, the seeker, that's me, has to catch the ball. But it's very difficult because the ball is fast, and almost impossible to see. When I catch it, my team gets 150 points and the game is over. When the seeker catches the snitch they almost always win."

I tried to picture this in my mind, but I just couldn't. "Could you show me?"

"How would you like to try it?"

"Umm....umm...I'm not sure my dad would approve of me-"

"-Great, c'mon," before I could say another word I was dragged outside.


	27. I learn to fly

Sorry the last chapter was kinda slow :P

* * *

"What the--why are there broomsticks?"

"That's what the game is played on, duh! Don't you always see in stupid muggle stories witches on brooms?"

"You might've _mentioned_ that!"

Flint shrugged. He handed me a broom.

"What's this for?"

"If you can do that to Potter, a little flying should be no problem!"

"For the last time, I didn't--wait, did you say _flying_?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Did you hear that, Draco? What'd you expect, Princess? To sweep with them?"

"No," I pouted.

"Woof!" Toby said.

"Leave it boy," I told him.

"You don't REALLY expect that animal to understand you!"

"He does too!"

The others just laughed. But Toby began to growl again, in a very deep, dangerous growl.

"You better stop," I warned them, "you're getting his nerves."

"Oh yeah, here dog! Come get me!" They flew up.

A boy named Blaise Zambini snatched the bone that toby was chewing on right out of his mouth. He flew straight up into the air, then back down again, then jerked back up.

Toby tried to get it at first, but he knew he couldn't reach it. So he waited paiently for him to come back down, and then, in a flash, Toby gripped his claws onto the broom, and pulled himself up.

Blaise fell off in surprise, but the broom was still moving.

Toby whimpered as he hovered 50 feet in mid air.

I smacked Blaise as hard as I could. "OW! What was that for?" he demanded.

But I didn't hesitate, I grabbed a broom from the shed and kicked up from the ground.

"Jamie, what are you--oh no...Jamie, wait! STOP!" Draco cried running after me.

"You don't know how to fly it.

I wizzed around out of control, trying to aim it in the direction where Toby was, somehow he still managed to hang onto the broom.

Draco ran to the shead. "My broom!" he cried, "she took my good broom!"

He took out the only one left, I may not be an expert on brooms, but that one looked about 600 years old (only later did I find out it actually was.)

"AHHHHHH!" I forced my way towards Toby, by now he was holding onto the nearly-broken-in-half broom with his teeth.

"Woof!" he barked excitedly when he saw me.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" when he barked, he let go of the broom and fell towards the ground like a bullet.

Without a second thought, I dived down and grabbed him, just in time, swooping back up. It took all of my strength to pull him up. Toby was weighing me down!

-But I had forgotten one very important thing: to hold on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Toby and I plumeted towards earth.

SWOOSH! I figure came and took us both under hand.

I looked up in amazment. "Harry?"

He was baddly bandaged, and covered in scabs.

"Wh-what..."

"I could hear your screaming from inside the castle!" he laughed. Why wasn't he mad?

I blushed. "But how did you-"

"UNHAND HIM, POTTER!!!" Draco cried, flying towards us on a broom. "SHE'S OURS!"

He grabbed my ankle, Harry grabbed the other. Soon they were playing tug-o-Jamie.

Then we fell. All four of us. Draco. Harry. Toby. And me. And falling towards the ground with no one there to save us this time.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Exciting enough? REVIEW!!! NOW**


	28. Stuff happens

"Mr. Flint, what in Merlin's beard were you thinking?" a woman demanded.

"But Malfoy told me to!"

"And if Malfoy told you to jump off of Big Ben I suppose you would do that as well!" she huffed.

"Well, maybe, if I was on a broom," Flint muttered.

"Don't talk back to me! Do you realize that if Dumbledore hadn't come they would've all been dead! And I do not care what Mr. Malfoy says! It'll be at least a week before they can go back to their classes. And **you** are the team captain, therefor, **you** are responsable for your actions!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he mumbled, "will they be alright?"

"HUMMPH! Yes, they will be just fine, but you giving the girl free acsess to a broomstick did not help! Even the dog will be okay. But they were lucky. Especially Mr. Potter, I still cannot believe he went out of his way to save the girl who had just tried to kill him! What a sweet boy."

"Yeah, _Saint Potter_!"

I forced my eyelids open, even though they felt as heavy as marble.

"After all, do you have any idea how long it took to convince her father that she would be alright?"

I squinted, I was in a soft, cozy, white bed. The woman talking to Flint was wearing a simple black dress under a white apron, and her grey hair was tied back in a tight bun. Her face looked very strict.

"Look, she's awake!"

I tried to sit up, but the lady pushed me down. "You need your rest."

"Where am I? Some sort of hospital?"

"Yes, the hospital wing of the school. Dumbledore saved you and the others just in time. They brought you here."

"How long was I out?"

"A little over a week."

"A week? A WEEK?! I was out-cold for a whole week?"

"More like ten days."

"WHAT?!" then a horrible thought came to mind. "Where's Toby?"

"Somehow, the do managed to land on his feet! He had quite a few bruises, and a sprained paw, but he was much better than I would have thought."

The knot in my stomach loosened. "How much longer will I be in here?"

"At least a week. We can't have you running around after that fall!"

"What happened to Draco and Harry?"

"They're fine. Not in any worse condition than you are. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter just left this morning."

"Then why do **I** have to stay longer?"

"Because you fell harder than the others."

"Oh, lucky me!" I said sarcastically.

* * *

The next week was a blur. Everyone came to visit me. Jessica came almost every day, she told me over and over again that she knew it wasn't me who hurt Harry. She brought William with her twice, we wouldn't talk as much, but just them being their made me feel good.

Fred and George came and told me all about the new prank they had started. We talked a laughed for hours until the nurse (who's name I found out was Madam Pomphrey) kicked them out.

Toby would lie at the end of the bed all the time, he wouldn't let me out of his site.

Even Blaise Zambini came to apologize again and again, while eyeing Toby nervously like he was afraid he was going to bite him.

When the week was over, I finally got to get out of bed. It felt so good to walk again! lol

* * *

It was potions class. The only class I got to have with the Griffindors, so I was extra excited. Until I found out that Professor Snape was teaching.

I sat at the same table as Jessica and William, while the teacher droned on and on about potions. Something about his voice creeped me out, even though it was barely a whisper, something in it sounded so cold and icy that you couldn't miss it.

My cauldron exploded (twice) that day in his class, which earned me a nasty glare. Jessica said that I was lucky to be in Slytherin, she said her brother told her that he gves detentions away like candy to any other house, esspecially the Griffindors.

I mostly doodled in the other classes. I drew everything for blueberry pie, to andalites from Animorphs (an//: I love Animorphs!)

The only other two classes that day were charms, taught by an elf, who didn't seem to mind my doodling, as long as I paid attention, and history of magic, which a ghost taught. It was rummored that Professor Binns died in a school fire, and was so boring, he didn't even notice, and got up to teach the next day as a ghost. I could've left the room to go to my closet and watch TV, and I bet he wouldn't notice. Heck, he didn't even know my name!

* * *

Later that day, I went to the giant's hut to visit Buckbeak. But he was nowhere in site (an//: I decided that Sirius had to leave him with Hagrid for a short amount of time, and then took him back.) So I played fetch with his dog.

The day had gone by pretty smoothly. Harry had convinced most people that it wasn't me, so it was a lot better.  
I went to my closet that night, and fell asleep while watching TV.

* * *

**Alirght! Another chapter done! **

**Please review XD!**


	29. I waist time

I had finally started getting used to school.

"So let me get this straight, you guys ride in trains, you have elevators, but you don't use pencils?"

"They aren't nessesery to what we do."

"But you can't erase with feather quills!" I knew it was pointless to argue over my writting utencil, but it sure waisted a ton of time!

The teacher sighed. "Class is over anyway."

I beamed. I had just waisted another whole period. I skipped off to my next class. When I accidently bumped into Hermione.

"Look what you made me do!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't do it! Now I'll never be on time!"

I rolled my eyes and headed off to class.

* * *

_Wow, jami! skool sux without u! _

_i can't wait 4 u 2 come home 4 thaxgiving, when i found out u were coming i got so excited i almost peed in my pants, lol _

_at the zoo we have a special surprze 4 u! _

_we just had a baby dolphin! :D we namd her jami aftr u! _

_can't wait till Nov, _

_c u then, _

allison ;D

It was later that night and Allison had sent me an e-mail. I had recently found out that dad convinced the school to let me come home for a short amount of time for Thanksgiving, since it had been my favorite holiday since I was five. It was nice to hear from her again. I felt bad for almost forgetting about her. It would be nice to kick back for a few days and hang out with my muggle friends. I was still planning on telling her the truth though, no mater what the stupid Ministry said. She was my friend and I wasn't lying to her.

"Woof?" Toby tilted his head.

"-What? Oh, sorry boy, go fetch!" We had been playing, but I'd been completely absorbed in my daydream.

Toby chased after the tennis ball and ran back to me.

"Drop it," I commanded.

He obeyed.

"Good boy!" and I threw it again.

We played for about an hour, then we lied on the floor as I stroked his fur, when I noticed something strange.

There was an odd scab on his left leg. I tried to take a closer look, but he growled and lashed at aggresively.

I jumped back in surprise. "Calm down," I whispered in a soothing voice, as I reached for it again.

This time he clawed and tried to bite me!

I yelped in shock. I had never seen him act that way before.

I looked at the scratch in my arm. Something was wrong with my dog, ad I had an uneasy feeling that Voldemort might be behind it...

* * *

**Review!**


	30. TO BE CONTINUED

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Okay, before you hurt me, I'd just like to say that I decided instead of making a fanfic with like 300 chapters, I decided to make a series! So that was the first part of Jamie's first year. The series may go until around her third year. But right now my goal is to at least make it through year one, look at the next chapter for a seek peek!


	31. Sneek Peek

_**Sneek Peek... **_

_**On... **_

**Protect Me II**

**Drumroll, please...**

*Drumroll* :

Summery: Jamie goes to New York for Thanksgiving,but descovers that she feels out of place in the Muggle world. Allison begins to suspect something. But can Jamie trust her friend with a secret like this? Meanwhile, Toby starts acting strange...

* * *

All of the other kids kept on whinning about how unfair and telling me how lucky I was that I got to miss a week of school, since they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in the UK.

Arthur Weasley agreed to drive me to the airport, he insisted on me telling him every little detail about airplanes.

Toby hadn't acted any different ever since that "episode" we had a number of days ago. So I just figured it was a scab, he didn't want me touching because it would hurt. When Mr. Weasley dropped me off I thanked him and then headed for the airport. Little did I know I was about to plunge head-first into a whole new set of problems...


End file.
